When I saw you
by NaruSakulover109
Summary: This just came to my head but there will be some lemons and Garth is mean in the beginning and then nice so here you go. And they will be Walking wolvesok or Anthros
1. Chapter 1 Friends?

**Note: I will be doing this on my iPad and my Nintendo 3Ds XL so expect some errors.**

 **Humphrey: 16 years old, Has the "purrfect" body with some muscle, Parents died in car accident when he was five years old and he lives with his 21 year old brother Chase "my OC" now in a big house protected by the witness protection program, and his old school every girl fell for him but now it is a new day a new school and new time and a new beginning, what is what does blue Mustang that has black racing stripes a GT wing tinted windows sport tires black tire smoke Black carbon fiber roof with neon headlights and blue under lights he still goes to the gym and used to play football at his old school he was the quarterback. Most importantly he has a fluffy tail**

 **Kate a 15-year-old girl that is dating Garth, she is the captain of the cheerleading team for the Jasper Jackers, she has a sister Lily another 15-year-old girl and she knows that she likes Garth, Kate has a pink mustang with purple racing stripes pink tire smoke a GT wing tinted windows.**

 **Garth a 16-year-old boy that is currently dating Kate but it's starting to have feelings towards Lily he is the football captain of the jasper Jackers, he has a 1970 Dodge charger that has orange and black racing stripes. He is fit goes to the gym.**

 **Lily a 15-year-old girl with Kate asked her sister but she doesn't know that Grace has feelings for her she is second in command in the cheerleading squad really what's an Audi R8 what the cool as spoiler and a GT wing .**

 **Chase a 21-year-old boy that is the brother of Humphrey he works with the government on assassinations comes home late at night and is currently single he has a blue and black Ferrari 812. His fur is red, black and white.**

 **Sorr but this is the details and you should know what the others look like and if you don't. "Watch the Fucking movie" just the first one others aren't as good.**


	2. Chapter 2 First day of school pt1

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up to my alarm blaring 'Hymn for the weekend' by Coldplay. I groaned and got up went to the shower and started to play the song 'Toothbrush' by DNCE

 _ **Baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **We don't need to keep it hush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_

 _ **Stuck in a limbo**_  
 _ **Half hypnotized**_  
 _ **Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night**_  
 _ **Up in the morning**_  
 _ **Tangled in sheets**_  
 _ **We play the moment on repeat, on repeat**_

 _ **When you're standing there in your underwear**_  
 _ **And my T-shirt from the night before**_  
 _ **With your messed up hair**_  
 _ **And your feet still bare**_  
 _ **Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)**_

 _ **Baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **We don't need to keep it hush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **'Cause I just, I just can't let you go**_  
 _ **Give me something I never know**_  
 _ **So baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_

 _ **No need to question next time we meet**_  
 _ **I know you're coming home with me, home with me**_  
 _ **Sweat like a sauna**_  
 _ **Break out the ice**_  
 _ **I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night**_

 _ **When you're standing there in your underwear**_  
 _ **And my T-shirt from the night before**_  
 _ **With your messed up hair**_  
 _ **And your feet still bare**_  
 _ **Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)**_

 _ **Baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **We don't need to keep it hush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **'Cause I just, I just can't let you go**_  
 _ **Give me something I never know**_  
 _ **So baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my**_ **place**  
 **At** _ **my place**_

 _ **I don't want this to end**_  
 _ **And there's no need to play pretend**_  
 _ **If you stay with me again**_  
 _ **Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)**_

 _ **Baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **We don't need to keep it hush**_  
 _ **You can leave a toothbrush**_  
At _ **my place**_  
 _ **At my place**_  
 _ **'Cause I just, I just can't let you go**_  
 _ **Give me something I never know**_  
 _ **So baby you don't have to rush**_  
 _ **At my place**_

I finished up by spraying Axe 'Apollo' deodarant and went downstairs and saw my brother Chase. He made pancakes when I took a bite it was delicious. "Hey Chase can I tell you something" I said. He nodded and said "sure". "These are the best pancakes I have ever had and thanks for taking care of me". He smiled and said "Go get in car before you late and try not to make the girls fall all over you". I laughed and got in my mustang and started play 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran.

 **Kate's POV**

I was talking to my group of friend. Bella, Candy, Lily, Janice, Crystal, Hailey and Kim "You all ready for cheerleading Practice today girls"! I said. "Hell Ya" they all shouted.

 **MEANWHILE with Humphrey**

I was almost to school and I was a black tank top with skinny jeans "I will defiantly be going to Football practice today. I had just pulled into school when my favorite part of 'War Pigs" by Black Sabooth

 _ **Generals Gathered in**_ ** _their masses_**

 _ **Just like witches at black Masses**_

 ** _Evil minds that plot destruction_**

 _ **Sorcerer of deaths construction**_

 _ **In the fields the bodies burning**_

 _ **As the war machine keeps on turning**_

 _ **Death and hatred to mankind**_

 _ **Poisoning their brainwashed minds**_

 _ **Oh Lord Yeah!**_

 _ **Introduction completeFinally.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Big News!

Name: Matthew

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Fur Color: Jet black

Personalities: Mysterious, shy, doesn't talk that much unless around friends, and nice

Body type: muscular

Background: at two years old he was diagnosed with Autism and he was bullied at his school for being weird and different because of his Autism until he was at the age of 15 and he moved to Jasper and started attending Jasper High School. He hopes to keep his Autism a secret and to remain anti social until he can trust people to try to be friends with.

This is my friend AresTheLoneWolf will now be in the story he will have a crush on Bella and he might help through the story so please friend, favorite or follow him thanks


	4. Chapter 4 first day of school pt2

**Name Troy Groomes**  
 **Personally nice , loves helping others**  
 **Car 1970 Chevy Nova SS in fathom blue with Ray Volks v7 rims (Blue) (I have a picture of the car from Gran Turismo 6).**

 **Love interest my other OC Madison**  
 **Personally same as Troy Groomes**  
 **Car 1970 Plymouth Cuda 440 six pack in plum crazy purple**

 **Well we have another person who wants to be in story so his username is TroyGroomes he was a navy pilot so follow, favorite and friend him. And don't be afraid to contact me if you want to be in the story.**

 **LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I had just got out of my when two wolves walked up to me one of them had crimson red eyes and jet black fur he looked shy but i could see he was built. The other wolf was white and black like a husky and had orange and blue eyes. They walked up to me the white and black one said "Hey you must be new to Jasper High, my names Troy" he put out his paw and I shook it. "Thats Matthew my friend, he has mild autism and he's kinda skittish" he said. "hey you must be the Greene. Fresh meet" he said with smile. I chuckled at what he said, "Well my names Humphrey, would you like to be my friends"? **(Cringe Moment)** They nodded "Hey do you guys know where the football sign ups are"?

 **KATE's POPV**

I must have been staring at the new guy because all of the girls giggled and I snapped out of trance and started blush behind my golden fur (thats the i think it is Respect my opinion!) "why don't we go up to him and ask him his name and see if he wants our numbers" Janice said suductively. This me growl quietly they noticed this and gasped "Kate do you have a crush on the newbie"! they all said. We were walking up to the three wolves when all of thew sudden a wolf sprinted towards the white and black and practically jumped on him. Wait I know her that's Madison, then that must be her boyfriend Troy Groomes.


End file.
